We'll Always Be Here
by SnowShimmer
Summary: When Ron and Hermione see that Harry is acting strange they decide to seek out the problem. Draco also notices and tries to find out what exactly is wrong with the 'Golden Boy'. But what they find is not pleasent. And although Harry keeps insisting that they should just 'go away' they refuse to leave and stay by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns those copyright papers.  
**  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She _hated_ seeing Harry so… depressed. He hardly eats and doesn't seem as engrossed into their conversations as he used to. Of course she didn't really expect him to be jumping around after the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Not to mention his abusive childhood was also probably catching up with him.

Clutching her library books close to her chest her mind could not stop thinking about Harry. Other than the restrained actions his eyes seemed dull. Their glimmer seemed gone. She really wanted to help. She was his friend and friends were supposed to help each other so why couldn't she help him? She sighed, frustrated. Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that she walked right into a certain green eyed wizard. Her books cluttered to the floor as she stumbled back. Looking up ready to scold the person her breath stopped short when she saw who it was.

"H-harry!"

The said boy looked up from his spot on the floor. His clothes hung loosely around his small frame. Harry looked up revealing his pale face and dull eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione dropped to her knees. "I'm fine, Hermione!" Harry snapped when Hermione reached out towards him. Stumbling onto his feet he looked back and felt a pang of guilt when he saw Hermione's hurt face. "I'm sorry 'Mione it's just that I'm…in a hurry.", Harry lied. Truth was he just wanted to be alone. His heart had been aching tremendously ever since Sirius's death. His throat tightened whenever he thought of Sirius making him feel like he was suffocating. When he thought of his friends he felt grateful. He thought that he would burden them so he simply decided to not telling them. Harry turned around, ready to continue his walk towards the Astronomy Tower when a voice pierced the air.

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried out. She grabbed his hand and spun him so he faced her. "Don't lie to me Harry. Please. I know you're in pain. I can help you if you just let me." A few strands of hair fell in front of Hermione's eyes. She felt her throat beginning to hurt as her eyes became glossy with tears.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Hermione. Closing his eyes he whispered, "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would if you would just-"

"So why bother!"

Harry yanked his arm away from Hermione's hold. "You don't know how it feels like to lose your family! To not even know your parents! To be abused by your last living relatives every single day! To see someone die right before your eyes… You don't know. So, stop burdening yourself with other peoples' problems!" With that Harry spun on his heels and took off towards the Astronomy Tower, not noticing a stunned figure hiding behind one of the statues.

Sighing sadly Hermione let a few tears fall whispering, "The truth is ,Harry, that I don't think of it as a burden. And your wrong. I do know how it feels like." Stuffing the books in her bag, she took off towards the common room.

The figure silently walked away from the scene, mulling over what happened.

**Not much of a cliffy and I honestly don't think that's my best rant. Oh well. Anyway I am on writer's block with my other story, which is based on DBZ. The third chapter idea made no sense so I decided to start over. Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**this**_** story and hopefully I come back and make Harry's rant better. Oh and sorry for the shortnesss of the chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who favorited/followed this story so far! And thank you to my sole reviewer! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns those copyright papers.**

Ron threw his quill down on the desk, splattering ink. He couldn't concentrate on his homework even if he wanted to. Other than Hermione not being in the common room his mind kept on thinking about Harry. Ron slammed his fist down on the desk, startling a group of first years. His fist was clenched to a point where his knuckles were turning white. Standing up he leaned against the wall sighing. He grimaced when his thoughts wandered over to his fourth year. Remembering his behavior towards Harry when his name had been shot out of the goblet, he cursed himself for being such an idiot. Still though as Harry's friend, he couldn't let him suffer alone.

"Why can't he see that he can't fight this battle alone…"

"Ron!"

Ron's head shot up when he heard his name and the portrait being opened. Hermione barged into the common room with tears streaming down her face. Before Ron knew what he was doing he was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" His voice was tinted with alarm. Looking up at him, Hermione choked out, "H-Harry…" Ron gently pulled Hermione closer to him enveloping her. Burrowing her head into Ron's chest she said, "He's at the Astronomy Tower." Although muffled Ron heard her perfectly. "Alright. Thanks 'Mione." Patting her head Ron lead her over to a couch and gently let her go.

"I'll be back."

With that Ron turned around and ran out of the common room, leaving the few students in the common room stunned and confused. Right now, he didn't care about Filch or Snape as he was running through the still air of the castle. The wind created by his movements whipped at him. His robe flew behind him. The only thing on his mind was finding Harry and knocking some sense into him, though not literally. He was his best friend after all and it's about time he started acting like it.

Storming up the steps that lead to the Astronomy Tower he almost knocked the door off it's hinges when he threw it open.

"Ron?"

Ron turned to the source of the voice, who was staring at him bewildered. "Harry…" Ron looked at him sadly. "What? If your just going to look at me then I suggest for you to leave!" Harry snapped. Ron looked at him sharply. "You have to stop doing this to yourself Harry! You aren't invincible! You're human just like everybody else, so stop trying to act like your not. Let us be your friends. Come on, mate."

Holding his breath Ron looked at him pleadingly, waiting for his answer. His heart sank as Harry looked down. "I'm sorry Ron. I really do want to, but I just…can't" Hurt was evident in Ron's eyes, but just as he opened his mouth to respond a cold drawl interrupted him.

"Potter, you truly are an idiot."

**Better cliffy this time! Oh I wonder who the mystery person could be! Heh, I made it too evident who it is didn't I? Oh well. Sorry if the characters, especially Ron, seemed OOC. Well if you like it so far how about you show me your love? Fav/Follow? Review? I will accept any one. Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter but I still hope it was a good read. Well, guess that's it. Bye! **


End file.
